The invention pertains to an inside light module or a motor vehicle which is preferably mounted within the roof region of the motor vehicle. This inside light module is connected to electrical wires that extend through the motor vehicle. The inside light module forms a unit that is mounted in the motor vehicle near the upper edge of the windshield.
Rain sensors are known which adjoin the inner surface of the windshield within the region swept by the windshield wipers. Rain sensors of this type adapt the control of the windshield wiper system to the degree of wetness of the windshield to be wiped. It is disadvantageous that such rain sensors must be arranged within the region of the windshield that is swept by the windshield wipers and are thus quite visible to the driver. In addition, the sensor also must be connected to electrical wires in order to exchange information with the windshield wiper system and to be driven by the power supply, said electrical wires extending over parts of the windshield. The attempt was made to protect the sensor from coming into contact with passengers by installing the sensor into the base of the rearview mirror, but this resulted in the unsightly appearance of connecting wires that extend over the windshield to the rain sensor.
The invention is based on the objective of attaining a suitable solution for arranging a rain sensor within the region of the windshield such that a pleasing appearance is achieved and the mounting of the rain sensor can be simplified.